chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Precognitive Abilities
Precognitive abilities are abilities used to predict the future by various means. They include: *Aura Precognition *Divination *Permanent Precognition *Precognition *Precognitive Dreaming *Precognitive Instincts *Precognitive Painting *Precognitive Sculpting *Precognitive Speech *Precognitive Symbolism *Precognitive Viewing *Precognitive Visions *Premonition Touch *Reflexive Precognition *Time Sensing *Visual Danger Precogition 'Aura Precognition' Aura precognition is the ability to see auras, symbols and visions around a person which show that person's future. The auras will be symbolic, and the ability also includes the capacity to interpret them. 'Divination' Divination is the ability to predict the future using traditional means. Any traditional means attempted would be successful. It could incorporate reading tarot cards, interpreting dream symbology, reading entrails, crystal gazing, palmistry and several more traditional methods of divining the future. 'Permanent Precognition' Permanent precognition is the ability to continually perceive events moments before they occur. The individual would effectively be mentally living a few minutes in the future. 'Precognition' Precognition is the ability to predict the future in a variety of means. One with this ability could dream and sense the future, or could dream the future and draw it. It is a combination of several of the other precognitive abilities. 'Precognitive Dreaming' Precognitive dreaming is the ability to sense the future in one's dreams. The dreams one experiences will be more lurid and vivid when precognitive, distinguishing them from any normal dreams. The dreams can either be interpretative, or completely accurate. 'Precognitive Instincts' Precognitive instincts is the ability to receive instinctive premonitions of the future. One with this ability could sense significant events in the future or as they happen elsewhere. One could also use it to locate others, to realise if there is something one must to, to know if one can trust another, and to know if there is any danger. 'Precognitive Painting' Precognitive painting is the ability to draw, sketch or paint the future. One with this ability would enter a trance, receive visions of the future and display these artistically. There have been several cases of requiring some sort of medium to access this ability. 'Precognitive Sculpting' Precognitive sculpting is the ability to produce carvings and sculptures which display the future. These can be either symbolic and interpretative, or completely accurate. 'Precognitive Speech' Precognitive speech is the ability to speak of the future. It enables an individual to enter a trance where he or she will see the future, and then describe it verbally. 'Precognitive Symbolism' Precognitive symbolism is the ability to draw various symbols to oneself, which show the future. The symbols would appear as everyday objects and events in one's life, and would appear all around oneself, but would be noticeable and interpretable. 'Precognitive Viewing' Precognitive viewing is the ability to see the entire plan of a building from the exterior, to see through walls and around corners, and to see from another's sight. 'Precognitive Visions' Precognitive visions is the ability to receive visions of the future when conscious. The visions occur with no trigger, and often disorientate the individual. Again, they can either be accurate or interpretative, but are usually more accurate than precognitive dreams. 'Premonition Touch' Premonition touch is the ability to receive premonitions and visions of the future when triggered by touching something associated with the vision. The trigger can be an object or a person, and the vision is usually of the near future, within a few hours. 'Reflexive Precognition' Reflexive precognition is the ability to perceive any danger or threat moments before it occurs. It is similar to permanent precognition, but only activates occasionally instead of working continuously. 'Time Sensing' Time sensing is the ability to sense events through out time. One with this ability could sense previous events in the distant past or shortly after they occur, and can also predict future events. These events are either global, or focused on a particular individual. 'Visual Danger Precognition' Visual danger precognition is the ability to sense a forthcoming danger, which will appear almost "highlighted" to the individual's vision. He or she can also see through objects, and will have escape routes "highlighted" in a similar way. Natural vision is enhanced in dangerous situations. Category:Core Abilities